


Sweet for Me

by PartilliaPie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bloodlust, Demon Boyfriend, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Menstrual blood, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, cute couple things, does this count as noncon?, human girlfriend, i dunno, like shopping, maybe dubcon?, so if you're not into demon boyfriend going down on his bleeding girlfriend, then I can't help you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartilliaPie/pseuds/PartilliaPie
Summary: S learns a few things about human females.





	Sweet for Me

**Author's Note:**

> My first porn! Yaaaaaaaaay!
> 
> But seriously, this was just a self indulgent mess I started.
> 
> (Legit, read the tags)

This is a nice night…

… to stay the fuck inside.

 _I_ didn’t want to go out in the freezing 78 degree weather, but Lilian insisted that she absolutely needed to go to the store. Yeah, like hell I’m letting her go out at 9 at night alone. So here I am, waiting outside because the store has the audacity to turn on the A/C. Dumb humans and their dumb body temperatures and “homeostasis” or whatever.

Lilian comes out of the store with a bag as I’m finishing my silent rant. “S, I’m back! Are you ready to go home?”

“Please, before I get frostbite,” I grab her hand and start back to the house. It takes a minute, but I realize that I’m less of walking with her and more of dragging her behind me. “Why are you walking so slow?” She can usually keep up with me no problem.

“Uhm,” she grabs for an answer, “my hips are hurting a bit. I’m sorry.”

Well damn, don’t I feel like a jerk now. I take her bag and casually scoop her into my arms, bridal style.

“S, you really shouldn’t--”

“You shouldn’t walk if you’re in pain,” I claim, “Plus, you’re not even that heavy.”

She tries to stutter out some excuse for me to put her own, but comes up dry. Yeah, exactly. I promptly start a fast pace home; it is FREEZING out here!

\--------

“Thanks baby, gotta go to the bathroom, be back in a minute!”

And she ran off with her bag. She must have really had to pee. I go up the stairs to the thermostat and set it to 90 degrees. It won’t be much warmer, but it’s better. A hot shower would be great, though. I go up to the bathroom and knock.

“Lilian, are you still in there?” There’s a startled noise on the other side of the door and tearing..? “Are you eating a snack? That’s very unsanitary.” Then there’s a cut off bark of laughter. What is she doing in there?

“I, I’m not eating in here. Just, uh, gimme a minute.”

“Alright? I’m going to grab my night clothes, I want to take a shower.”

“Cool, cool,” she says almost dismissively. Well, okay Miss “I Tear Things in the Bathroom”. I make my way to the room and find myself with a conundrum.

Black fluffy pants? Navy blue sweats? Black fluffy pants? Navy blue sweats? They’re both so comfortable and stylish! I could always compromise with my Cookie Monster fluffy pants, but those are for special occasions.Truly, this is quite the problem.

“Uh, S? Bathroom’s open.”

“Oh great, you’re here. Which ones should I wear to bed?” I present her with the options and she seems to be stuck with the same problem as I am.

“I’m… not sure? I mean, they both look very comfortable and stylish. Have you thought about just wearing your Cookie Monster fluffy pants?”

“Special occasions.”

“Right, right… Oh, I know!” She pulls her phone out of her pocket and dials a number. One ring… Two… Someone picks up in the middle of the third. “Hi, Mommy! Okay, so we have dilema… Yeah… Uh huh… Black fluffies and navy blue sweats… I know, right!? Comfy and stylish!... No, those are for special occasions… Oh, you’re stuck with the same problem?... Oh, man. Green fluffies and pink sweats…” I kind of stop paying attention to the conversation when I notice something.

Lilian smells... different.

Like, she smells the same, but with some kind of undertone that I can’t really place? Maybe she bought some new hand soap from the store or something. It’s not really bugging me, it’s just that it’s… there? I guess? I excuse myself to go take my shower while Lilian goes back and forth with her mother.

I enter the bathroom with a towel from the cabinet and…. Mother of--!

That “undertone” that was on Lilian is everywhere in here and it sends the energy and magic in my body absolutely nuts. I can feel myself wanting to change into something more primal and overall destructive. Damn it, Lilian…

Why the fuck does it smell like blood in here!?

I sweep myself out of the bathroom and wipe a line of drool from my mouth. Oh, stars. It smells sweet, it smells like her, _**I need a taste.**_ No, don’t do that. Don’t harass her for blood. Don’t _bite her until **she bleeds for me. Don’t--**_

Oh, for fuck’s sake. My body went on autopilot and is headed straight for the bedroom where Lilian is. She’s going through a drawer with her back turned to me.

“Okay, so Mom told me to eenie-meenie-miney-mo it and I landed on the navy blue sweats which is great cause it means I get to…” She sees me walk into the room and drops the sweats. She then starts slowly backing up as I get closer. “That’s definitely a demon, you’re doing a demon thing right now, huh?” No response. Although, I probably do make a sight right now. My vison’s a bit wider and my teeth feel more sharp than they did a minute ago. “Am I dealing with an impulsively evil demon?” No response. Her back touches the wall as I get closer and closer. “Ah, damn it.”

I put my hands on her shoulders (when did I start breathing so hard?) and immediately start sniffing her from top to bottom. Where is it? _Where is the smell coming from?_ I check her shoulders, arm, stomach… She startles when I get to her crotch area and take a hard sniff.

Bingo.

“S, what are you doING WAIT WAIT WAIT!” Her legs instinctively close together as I start slipping off her leggings. I growl, feeling very impatient. _Save the shyness for another time._ I yank down harder and the leggings fall to her ankles. Her underwear, on the other hand, isn’t budging. “S, I--”

_**RIIIIIIIIIP** _

And that takes care of that. I toss away her now ruined underwear and get on my knees in front of her. I lick my lips at how strong the smell is now. I have half a mind to ask why she’s bleeding here of all places, but that half is muted by how much I want a taste.

She relents and allows me to part her legs and get them onto my shoulders, letting her back rest against the wall. There's so much… I lick a stripe of blood that ran down her thigh. And another. And another until I'm licking every blood covered surface between her legs clean. It all tastes so sweet. Different from the blood I taste from particularly deep bites I give her from time to time. It tastes so naturally _Lilian._

_So perfect, so perfect._

I swipe my tongue through her folds, listening to her moan and whine. Dinner and a show? How nice. Her fingers tangle in my hair as she makes what are probably the neediest sounds I’ve ever heard come from her mouth.

I decide to have some more fun and plunge my tongue into her core, nearly making her yell. She’s panting out half curses with mixes of my name over and over again. I thrash my tongue, reaching everywhere I can inside of her. My tongue swipes over something and her hips jerk forward. And I proceed to attack that spot feverishly, like any reasonable person. Her hold on my hair becomes tight enough for me to think she's trying to rip my hair out at this point.

Her hips ride my face frantically until she cries out, entire body shuddering. She sounds magical when she cums because of me. I let her ride it out and pull away, tugging her down into a bloody, breathless kiss.

\--------

“So, that happens every month?”

“Yeah…”

Once my bloodlust had calmed down, I cleaned both of us up. She explained the “internal bleeding” as just being a thing female bodies do. Now we're just chilling in the bed, her head on my chest.

“Interesting, interesting. So I should lay off during?” My self control is terrible, so today's events will probably happen again. Will definitely happen again, honestly.

“No, you're fine. Just, uh, warn me next time you do something like that?”

“How about you warn me next time you leave a room smelling like blood and we'll be golden.”

“Sure, fine,” she chuckles, “I love you, Simon…”

“I love you too, Lily,” I give her a kiss on the forehead and turn the lights out.

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it was a self indulgent mess.
> 
>  
> 
> Hey, if you've been reading my Weekdays series, you probably heard me say in one if them that updates are on Mondays and I haven't exactly been doing that! Weeeeeeeeell, I kind of sort of got a job and haven't had the time to write about my magic girls...
> 
> But do not fear! The original stress load is wearing off and I should be back in my groove soon!
> 
> I hope!
> 
> :D


End file.
